Lights Way
by SasoriFan11
Summary: Its been ten years since a horrible accident that toke the lives of Naruto's parents. His been living his life with people hating him and hurting him. With all this pain in his life. Will love be the cure to finding his way out of the darkness or will it send him further into it? SasuNaru and ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Lights Way:

Chapter One:

Beginning

_Why me? What did I get to deserve this? My life has been nothing but hell. "Monster! Monster! They chant but why do they call me this. What did I do that was so wrong in the first place….. Please just stop. _

My body jerked as it hit the floor. My eyes shot open in the nick of time as my hands covered my head saving me from the violent thump I was about to receive from the hardwood floor. "Damn why are this nightmares becoming more and more frequent." I yelled into the open air, wishing that at least something would answer my plea. Groaning I got up from the floor and noticed that the sun was just rising up ahead the mountains. Damn I no longer had time to sleep in school started in one hour. I hated school and I always will. The teachers there always making smart remarks about me and just about everyone in the school hated me for some reason. Why they hated me I'll never know but a least it's bearable thanks to Sakura. She's been my only friend for my entire life. I've known her since I was 1st grade. I used to have a really big crush on her until i realized i was gay. She's been really supportive of me since I told her. I just wish everyone was like her but I guess that will never happen. Just then my cell phone rung it was Sakura saying she would be by the apartment in half an hour to pick me up. "Fuck" I groaned as step into my bathroom. I knew I had no time to take a shower so I would at least attempt to comb my hair. It was giant spiky blonde mess up there. I tried for what seemed like ages to comb and style it but it was no use. Giving up I head back to my room to change into our school uniform it was a just a plain white t-shirt with khaki pants. Taking off my boxers and putting on my khaki pants I heard the door open and saw Sakura right in front of my room. "Damn it Sakura why didn't knock or something." I was covering the lower portion of my body with my pants. "Come on Naruto you don't have to cover up like that. I've seen your dick before so why the strong need to cover up in front of me." She said in a mother like tone. "Fuck off Sakura a let me get changed so we can leave." "Fine have it your way. I'll be waiting in the car for you then." With that she left. Kami I have I feeling today is not going to be a good one for me.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the story so far? I know I have another story in the works right now but this story is just going to be updated every so often. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Next Chapter: The day's been a living hell for poor Naruto. Teachers embarrassing him and students just being plain cruel to him, but will a certain someone lighten up his day.**


	2. A Cloudy Day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the story you guys. Also I had someone say that Naruto went Commando in the last chapter. He doesn't go Commando it's my computer that missed up that certain part of the sentence. (I hate spell checkJ) Anyways here is the next chapter in Lights Way.**

Chapter Two

A Cloudy Day:

As we drove up into the school park lot I noticed that the sky had gotten increasingly darker. This meant that it was going to rain most of the day today and that today was not going to go well for me. For starters I had Calculus first period. I hated that class because of its teacher Uchiha Itachi. He was the brother of the most popular kid in the school Uchiha Sasuke.

I hated that kid with the passion. Something about him made me hate him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he was better off than me or the fact that he had hordes of fangirls following him as if he were god himself. I really didn't mind that because am gay but come on he basically has everything he could ever want; looks, smarts, friends and a well off family. Those are the reasons as to why I hate him so much and his for no other good reasons his brother.

Anyways I headed off to my locker to get my math book when I noticed that a note was left attached to it. It said "_You have gorgeous eyes" _"What in the hell is this some kind of joke or something." I basically yelled out. Thank god nobody was in the halls yet since it was kind of early still. I ripped the note in half and tossed into the nearest garbage can. Whoever wrote this note is either trying to get my attention or is just playing with me.

Either way I don't find that note to be cute in the least bit. I really just want this day to be over with already. I can already tell it's going to be a long and shitty day. With that little incident behind I shoved my books into my backpack and headed off to find Sakura. Maybe she would know who wrote that mysterious note or not. It was a longshot but I was willing to take it.

Sasuke's POV:

"I can't believe that he just tore my note like that and tossed it into the garbage. I meant everything in that note even if was only like four words." I sighed heavily with anger still in left in my voice. Why did the blonde tear up the note as if it was an insult to him. Just then I heard a familiar voice behind me say "If you're wondering as to why he tore up your pathetic excuse of note is that you just left randomly on his book you moron. Did you expect that he was just going to read it and cherish it?" "No you dumb fuck I wasn't expecting that." I said sarcastically hissing back at the taller looking individual. He looked at me with his crimson red eyes as if it was going to kill me but just then he walked off. "The nerve of my older brother sometimes I just want to kill that guy and never see him again." In fact Sasuke liked his brother but never showed it. He was happy that his brother just didn't decide to send him off to a foster home when his parents both died six years ago. He was grateful that Itachi decided to keep him around but just sometimes he wondered if it was love or hate that kept him at his brother side.

**A/N: I know I said in the previous chapter that Naruto was going to have a good day but I ended up changing my mind. I felt like the chapter was better suited to be a first encounter with Sasuke. I also hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I do when I write it. See you guys later then. Ciao. **

_Next Chapter: To make matter's even worse for poor Naruto he has to do a project with the one person he hates in the world Sasuke. _


	3. The Note

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate them. Also I might start to update everyday now if my schedule allows for it. Anyways here is the next chapter of Lights Way.

Chapter Three:

The Note:

Itachi POV:

Why had the blonde been paying so much attention in his class today? His eyes never once wandered away from the board today. I had never seen him like this before. It was like there was a different person there today. Either way I don't mind at all. For once he's actually paying attention in my class. It was most likely that note my little brother wrote to him.

I still wondered why in the hell he had even written the note in the first place. "Oh Sasuke why can't you tell that you can never have the blonde, his heart still belongs to another." I said while sighing loudly. I then saw Naruto approach my desk. "Hey Itachi Sensei can I talk to you after class" he said. I was surprised but I kind of knew it was coming. I then saw his face. His eyes no longer had the spark that I had come to know so well. Instead it seemed liked it had just simple vanished. I could tell he had been sad or bothered about something but what was it. I then realized why his spark had vanished. Today was the one year anniversary of Kimimaro's death.

He and Naruto had been dating since he was in 10th grade. Even though Kimimaro was 21 years old at the time and the blonde was only 16. The age difference really did'nt matter to them. They loved each other so much so that Kimimaro had purposed to the boy on his birthday October 10th of last year. The blonde had actually said yes to him. I knew very well that they were indeed a match made in heaven for each other. It wasn't tell Kimimaro had gotten really sick that things did change between the two very drastically.

I would see Naruto some day's comming into class with blood stained hands. Other's i would see him completely void of any emotion like if something had drained him physically and emotional.

I was concerned about him. So i decided to keep him in after class one day. That was the day that Kimimaro had died. I would never forgive myself for what was about to happen next.

A/N: A cliff hanger :). Anyways what do guys thing of the Kimimaro and Naruto pairings. I honestly thing they make a really good couple for some odd reason. I would also like to know what other couple pairings do you guys want to see in the story. Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated. Until next time. Ciao

Next Chapter: Kimimaro is dying and Naruto has no way to stop or pervent it, but will a chance encounter with Itachi change it all.


	4. A Dark Tunnel Part One

**A/N: Hey you guys and welcome back to another chapter of Lights Way. While I was typing this chapter I thought that I would be a good idea to do a sequel to this story after I'm done writing it. I know it seems kind of early to think about a sequel but I think it would be nice to do one. What do guys think? Should I or not? Leave a comment telling me what you guys think I should do. Anyways here is the next chapter to Lights Way. **

Chapter Four:

A Dark Tunnel Part One

One year ago:

**At the Hospital:**

_"Why Kimimaro, why didn't you tell me you were dying of your illness. I could have at least helped you. I could have saved you! Dammit! Why Kimimaro? The blonde had collapsed to floor sobbing hysterically. He didn't know what to do now. His fiancé was dying and there was nothing he or doctors could do know to save him. These were now his final days. _

Itachi POV:

That day the sky had been a misty gray and it had been raining the entire morning. I was running very late to class that day because I had to make a quick pit stop to the bathroom. "Damn my small bladder" I muttered as the opened the door to restroom. I headed to one of the nearby stalls till I heard crying coming from the next one over. It was obvious who it was. "Hey Naruto-kun are you ok" I said.

The crying had stopped immediately or so I thought. I then heard the stall door open and out came the blonde. He looked terrible. It seemed as if had gotten no sleep at all last night because his eyes were bloodshot and he was covered head to toe in blood. I was shocked when I saw the cut he had inflicted on his wrist. It was oozing out streams and streams of blood all over the floor. He then collapsed probably from blood loss.

Panic set in on me as I knew that the blonde didn't have a lot time left till he would loss even more blood. I ran to the office to inform them that a student was injured badly and that the ambulance should be called for immediately. In less than 10 minutes a paramedic team arrived to wheel Naruto away to the hospital. I was really worried about him so I rode in the back with him.

His friend Sakura insisted that I go with him instead because I had "saved" him. We then got to the hospital were Naruto was whisked away to the ICU. The doctors then informed that he had cut open one of his major blood vessels which is located on the wrist. They said that if I wasn't there when I was, he would have mostly likely died from severe blood loss. I was shocked as to why the blonde would try to kill himself all of sudden. The day before he was the happy energetic teen I had come to know so well but know his a suicidal teen bent on ending his life. I needed to know why he would do this to himself and I knew where I would I get my answers. Kimimaro was the key and had to know why the blonde would do this. It was time to pay my old friend a visit.

A/N: Poor Naruto. It was really hard to write this chapter for some reason. Also I will not updating for a while because i have to study for some major tests that I have coming up this week at school. Until next time Ciao.

Next Chapter: Itachi goes to his see old friend but it will it spark some hidden secrets that Kimimaro has hid from the blonde ever since they've been together


	5. A Dark Tunnel Part Two

**A/N: Hey you guys and welcome back to another chapter of Lights Way. I thought I would be nice if the updated the story today for the last time till Wednesday Night rolls around. I just have so much stuff to do and I won't be able to write another chapter till then. Also thanks for almost 600 views on this story you guys. So without further ado Chapter Five: A Dark Tunnel Part Two. **

Chapter Five:

A Dark Tunnel Part Two

Naruto's POV:

_"Mommy….. Daddy….. Wake up". The small boy tried to shake his parents awake but to no avail. "Why won't they wake up Grandma Tsunade?" he said while looking down at their lifeless bodies. It was hard to hear those answers coming from her only grandson. If only she could tell him that they weren't coming back. It would be much easier that way but she knew well enough not to tell the boy that his parents were gone. She then felt a small tug on her shirt. It was the boy he was starting to cry. "Why aren't they waking up" he said looking up with his innocent blue eyes. She had to tell him the truth now, even if it meant hurting the boy's feelings. "Naruto your Mom and Dad aren't with us anymore" she said in a stern yet soft voice. "What do you mean?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. "Naruto your mom and dad are in dead." The boy broke down in tears after that. He vigorously buried his face inside his grandmother's shirt, wishing that the world around him no longer existed. "Why did god have to take them away from me grandma? I did nothing wrong." "It's ok Naruto you didn't do anything wrong, everything will be alright." She said_

From that day on those words stuck with blonde. He truly knew that everything was supposed to be ok but they things weren't. Look where he was now. In a hospital gown and tied to the bed frame. He truly hated his life. It was a not worth living anymore if all the people he loved were either dead or dying. He just wanted the world to stop. He didn't want to have to deal with the pain inside himself anymore. The death and the hatred, it was killing him. He just wished that Itachi had left him die. His life wasn't worth saving but why had Itachi saved it. It's nothing but an endless pit of sadness.

The door then swung open and inside came in the man I now hated. It was Itachi. He looked like he had been crying. His eyes were known red and swollen. "Naruto I have to talk to you." he said. I didn't respond. "Naruto it's about Kimimaro. He… he's dead.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger you guys. I just wanted to end the chapter off in a sad note. I know that I had said that Itachi was going to talk to Kimimaro in this chapter, but I felt that I had to explain more of his childhood. The talk will be in the next chapter I promise. Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated. Until Next Time Ciao. **


	6. Departure

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of Lights Way. I finally have some needed time to write you guys another chapter. Also I'll try to make the chapters much longer than they are currently. So without further ado Chapter Six.**

Chapter Six:

Departure

Eight hours back….

Itachi POV:

It been several hours since the doctors had sedated Naruto. He was refusing help so they had to knock him out. I felt sorry for the blonde but he had what was coming to him. Looking at the clock it was almost time for visiting hours to end. I knew it was time to pay his fiancé a visit but I knowing that he was dying made it a harder to leave the blondes side. Sighing I got up from my chair and before I left, I kissed the sleeping blonde on the cheek. I had no reasoning in doing so but it felt right at that moment. His skin was so soft and I wanted more of him but I knew that I could never take advantage of the situation because of how the blonde got to be there in the first place. Heading for the doors I heard the blonde stir a little. He whispered "Kimimaro….." My eyes began to water because I knew that Naruto didn't have the same feelings I had for him. Deep down his heart and love belonged to Kimimaro. I pulled myself together and headed for the elevator doors. Waiting for it to open a familiar kid got off the other elevator. It was my brother Sasuke. I didn't expect him to see him.

I knew he had no business in being here so I ran after him. He was walking down the corridor to Naruto's room and he had stopped when he had reached the door. I was curious as to why he had stopped but instead he looked around to see if anyone was coming and he left a note on the door. He then headed back to the exit elevators. Once the coast was clear I headed for the note wedged in between the door. I pulled it out and was shocked to see what my little brother had written. It said;

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I know that you're going through some rough times right now but I promise they get better. I know that you may not know me but I really care about you a lot. I want you to know that you have someone who loves you and cares about you unconditional. _

_Love, _

_The Raven _

I never knew that my brother had some hidden feelings for the blonde. I wondered why he had signed it the raven. Maybe my little brother wants to know if the blonde is interested. Either way I don't think he's interested at the moment.

The intercom then blasted out saying it was closing time. "Damn" I hissed. I didn't get my chance to talk to Naruto's fiancé. Just then I heard a familiar voice from behind me. It was Sakura one of the blondes best friends. I turned to see that the pink haired girl had been crying. She was standing against the wall sobbing so hard that she had vomited all over the floor. I rushed to her side to see if she was alright but then I saw what she had caused it. It was the blondes' fiancé Kimimaro. He was on the floor lying in a pool of his blood. Quickly I pulled Sakura out of the way to see he had pulse. He did but just barely. I then began CPR to keep him from dying, all the while Sakura just stood there in shock.

Her eyes where full of regret at that point. In her mind she knew that there was nothing she could do for him. I knew that there was also nothing I could for him. I had to face the facts that he was gone and that saving him was no longer an option. He was dead and the blonde would eventually find out about it. I stopped the CPR and stood up over the bloody body.

Weeping I picked it off from the floor and made my way to the nurses' station. I then heard a soft voice it was Kimimaro. He was still clinging to life but why? Coughing loudly he said in a whisper. "Please Itachi take care of him. I hope you will love him the same way I did and ever will….." He stopped and I he toke in his final breath. His body was now limp in my arms. I looked down at him and then realizing that I was last person to see him alive. He had left this world and in his final words he told me to take care of the blonde. I then knew I had a goal in my life and it was to love the blonde the same way he did.

I was now sobbing at that point and I began to yell at the sky. "Why did you have to take him away? God dammit! He was just an innocent soul that loved another. Why God? Why?

**A/N: Another cliff hangerJ. Anyways I hope you guys are liking the story so far as much as I do. I wished I had prolonged Kimimaro's life a little while longer but I decided not to in the end. Also I have made a twitter account that you guys can follow if you want to. Its SasoriFan11 like my username. Until next time. Ciao **

**Next Chapter: Naruto awakes and finds a distraught Itachi in his room. Will he reveal the painful secret to the blonde or will he himself have to find out. **


	7. The Letter

**Hey you guys and welcome back to another chapter of Lights Way. It seems like I haven't written in a long time but it's been only like a week. I wish I could post a chapter everyday but my life is so busy with school and all, so without further ado chapter seven. **

**The Letter**

**One Year Later: **

_Dear Naruto,_

_Memories are like containers of the past. If you squeeze the container hard enough it will break into a thousand pieces and what was bottled up inside will spill all over. No matter how hard you try to pick up the pieces, it will never be the same. _

_All that stuff you had bottled up is now in the open for all to see. They start to laugh at you and make fun of you for it. You start to feel alienated from the world around you. Your life seems to break at the seams but you don't care. _

_All you care about is how you're going to make it through the day. Sadness is but a problem you know well enough to avoid but it rears its ugly head. You wish that it was all gone and forgotten but you know that's not possible. Instead you start to live your life of in the dark. _

_You try, but on the inside you feel like curling up into a ball and letting the darkness embrace you. It's cold and unwanted to the outside world but to you it's like a warm blanket. You cuddled up to it but then you realize what it wants from you. _

_It says things that make you feel wanted and loved. The darkness wants to invoke feelings of that but it's just a big lie. All it wants is dominion over you. To control you and make you do its evil deeds. You try to escape but it always seems to come back with the vengeance. _

_Then one day you can't take it anymore. You tell it that it no longer has control over you. It laughs at you and says," Why I thought I was your friend. No one will ever love a monster like you expect me." Its voice is full of hate and your heart breaks into two. The darkness then looks at you with its malicious eyes. You fall to the floor and began to cry. _

_Darkness does not like outside emotion and it stops blasting your mind full of hate and sadness. Just then a small glimmer of light enters the dark and barren world you live in. The darkness then starts to weep as well. _

_The light continues to get bigger and bigger till the dark is no longer there. You feel for once in your life hope. A sound then begins to echo through the barren land and you notice a figure standing by you. It's the darkness that has been tormenting for so long but it's crying. You call out to it and start's to run away from you. You get up from the floor and you start to run after it. The more you do the darkness begins to slow down until you reach it. Grabbing it, it turns to face you. You look at it and realize it's you. The darkness has been but you all this time. You start to cry and the darkness stops. Looking at you it begins to smile. _

_You take notice and see that it no longer has evil intent but good. All it wants from you is love and support. You hug it and no longer cold but warm and inviting. I wish that you could see that Naruto but my time in this world is running out and coming to an end. My only regret is not seeing you for the last time. I have more to say but I think I have said enough in this letter. I love you with all my heart and soul. _

_Love,_

_Kimimaro_

_P.S _

_I want you to move on and love another like you have loved me. Please don't think that you're responsible for my death Naruto. All I want is for you to live a happy and fulfilling life. _

**Aww. This chapter almost brought me tears :(. This was a way for Kimimaro to tell Naruto not to feel sad for his passing but to tell him to move on with his life and all. Also should have I included more in this chapter (it fells like am missing something but i cant put my finger on it). Anyways tell me in a review. Until next time Ciao. **


End file.
